The Rebelious Princess
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Her father's angel, her brother's sunshine, the light of Mirkwood... Thranduil's wanderer, the person who makes Legolas worry, and Mirkwood's Rebellious Princess...LOTR STORY, R&R, Deals with major issues later in chapters


Title: Rebellious Princess.

Summary: Her father's angel, her brother's sunshine, the light of Mirkwood... Thranduil's wanderer, the person who makes Legolas worry, and Mirkwood's Rebellious Princess...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie

A/n: This is just based on an RP board I'm on, enjoy :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Picnic For One.

XxXxXxX

Kerowyn sighed as the wind blew her golden tresses... it was going to be a wonderful day for a ride...

Her brother and sister in law to be, as well as her father was going to set off on a ride outside the borders of Mirkwood in just a few moments... she was looking forward to this time together...

The family rarely ever had time to spend together... it was so difficult to get them all together, having nothing to do, and just go and do something... anything.

Kerowyn brushed her horse's dark black coat... Nilme winnied in pleasure. "You like that don't you?" she asked him as she continued to brush his coat. She looked up when she heard the soft sounds of elven footfall.

"Legolas!" Kerowyn smiled. "Aren't you so excited about today? It's going to be lovely, and so much fun!"

"Yes... yes I was..." Legolas replied softly...

"Was? What do you mean 'was'?" Kerowyn asked, a defeated look crossed over her face.

Legolas sighed... he hated doing this to his sister, he knew how much this time meant to her... "Some of the members of the council are coming in today... ada needs Faerlain and I to work on fixing some papers... I'm sorry Ker."

"And what of Ada?" Kerowyn asked.

"He has a Council Meeting this morning, and he will be busy all day... I'm sorry." Legolas replied again.

Kerowyn shrugged her soft shoulders... "It's fine... I'll just go out and have a picnic by myself... tell Ada to expect me back by dinner." she replied as she mounted Nilme...

"Ker... it's not safe out there... you can get hurt..." Legolas watched as she rode off... "Valar... help her." her murmered before walking back toward the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerowyn sighed as she sat out her blanket. She had been riding for about two hours and decided to stop for her lunch.

It was a quaint spot, about twenty miles out of Mirkwood. A lake was beside it and a beautifal pasture for Nilme to prance in. It would be a great day, with or without them.

Kerowyn smiled as she sat down on her blanket. Nilme nuzzled his head against her shoulder.

"You don't leave me, do you Nilme?" Kerowyn smiled as she petted the horse's soft head. "I know what you want." Kerowyn reached into the basket and pulled out a juicy, red, apple. She placed it in her hand and held it out for Nilme, who hurriedly grabbed it with his teeth and ran off into the pasture, out of site.

"Don't wander too far off now!" Kerowyn called over her shoulder before digging into the basket herself.

She pulled out some bread and cheese, as well as some fruit. "I can have fun all by myself... I've done it before... it's allright to be by yourself." Kerowyn insisted before pulling off some bread... "Allthough it is more fun when there's other people around." she said sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas... where is Kerowyn? Shouldn't she be here for lunch?"

Legolas turned and looked at his fiance. Faerlain was a beautifal blonde elf... he had fallen in love with her the moment he had set eyes on her... "No... no she shouldn't..." Legolas replied looking at the empty seat beside him, the seat that belonged to a certain blonde elf.

"What do you mean by that?" Faerlain looked at Legolas curiously... what was he talking about?

Legolas sighed, "When I told her we couldn't go out today, she left on her own... I worry about her."

Faerlain noticed his hesentancy... "I'm sure she'll be fine... if she's not back for dinner... we can go search for her."

Legolas just nodded his head as his thoughts turned to his sister... he wondered what she was doing right now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerowyn sighed as she laid back on the blanket. It was unusual to be by yourself... but it was relaxing... in an odd way.

She gazed at the crystal clear water... she remembered when their parents had brought them here for the first time... it had been truly a wonderful experience...

_Kerowyn looked around at her family. They were all sitting on the picnic blanket, eating and talking to one another, she grinned and crept over to the water. Kerowyn lifted her foot and began to bring it down to the crystal clear water..._

_"Kerowyn Greenleaf... come over here now."_

_Kerowyn's head turned, her blonde locks whizzing in the air as she gazed to her mother. She smiled then went back over to her. Thranduil pulled his daughter into an embrace and sat the elleth on his lap. "Now, now, penneth... you need to be obeying your nanneth." he smiled._

_"But I want to get in the water!" the young child whined, bringing her deep blue eyes up to gaze at her father, the pleading look in her eyes that made his defense melt everytime..._

_Legolas reached out and grabbed his little sister. "Saes ada, I'll take her down to the lake." he smiled at his father, giving him the 'look' he always used to get his way... but with his sister, it made their defenses just disappear all together..._

_Thranduil smiled... "If it is allright with your Nanneth, you may go down to the lake."_

_Legolas turned and shifted Kerowyn so she could put her pleading eyes on her mother... "Saes Nanneth..."_

_Anarya looked at her children... where had they gotten that from? She smiled, "I suppose."_

_"Yay!" Kerowyn jumped up into Legolas' arms and he began carrying her down to the lake._

_"Legolas! Watch your sister!" Anarya yelled._

_"Allright Nanneth! I will!" Legolas insisted as he slowly drifted into the lake..._

Kerowyn sighed as she drifted slowly to the middle of the cool water. She felt the soft 'sand' at the bottom of the lake squish in between her toes... as the water cooled her off on this warm day.

She remembered what Legolas had told her about the water... it was just like it was yesterday...

_"Allright now, Ker, I want you to lay down..."_

_"Lay down? On the water?" Kerowyn asked slightly confused..._

_Legolas chuckled mirthfully, "No Princess... lay down on your stomach in my arms." _

_Kerowyn nodded... that was more like it. She slowly lie down on her brother's arms and he began to lower her a little farther down in the water..._

_"Now... you've seen me swim before.. right?"_

_Kerowyn nodded her head. _

_"Allright, start moving your hands and arms, like a puppy dog does..." Legolas smiled, a twinkle in his eyes._

_Kerowyn giggled gleefully, but did as she was told. "This is fun Legs!"_

_Legolas grinned and chuckled, "Allright, now kick your feet, like you do me when I start tickling you."_

_Kerowyn once more did what her elder brother told her... she continued doing this for awhile and finally noticed she was moving... her brother's hands were no longer underneath her... "Legolas!"_

_"I'm right her Ker." Legolas grabbed his sister before she sank and looked at her... "See, I was right beside you... you did great."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." Legolas confirmed. "You want to swim some more?"_

_Kerowyn shook her head... "Maybe tommorrow." she replied._

_Legolas nodded, "Yes, maybe tommorrow."_

Kerowyn sighed as she climbed out of the cool water... it seemed as if it were just yesterday... "How time flies."

She reached into the basket and pulled out a soft, blue, towel. She began wringing out her hair with the towel and dried herself off, before grabbing the clothes she had left on the blanket and putting them on over her 'semi-dry' under clothes.

Kerowyn sat down once more on the blanket and began re-braiding her hair. She wondered what she'd do with the rest of her day... she had almost an hour until she had to return to the palace... Kerowyn sighed as she finished the simple, yet elegant, braid.

Kerowyn lay down on the blanket and yawned... maybe a nap would suffice... she sighed before her eyes glazed over in sweet, elven dreams...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Thanks for reading. Please R&R More coming soon :)


End file.
